


amazing kagehina

by weerus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Farting, KFC, M/M, poop humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5132690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weerus/pseuds/weerus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kageyama and hinata get the bus together</p>
            </blockquote>





	amazing kagehina

**Author's Note:**

> Our Father, which art in heaven,  
> Hallowed be thy Name.  
> Thy Kingdom come.  
> Thy will be done in earth,  
> As it is in heaven.  
> Give us this day our daily bread.  
> And forgive us our trespasses,  
> As we forgive them that trespass against us.  
> And lead us not into temptation,  
> But deliver us from evil.  
> Amen.
> 
> (Taken from the Anglican Book of Common Prayer, 1662).

There was a bustop designed for small people. Tanaka looked over and saw Hinata and Kageyama standing together. "Fuck fuck fuck" he thought.

KAGEYMA looked to Hinata

"Fine weather we're having"

"Poo"

The two then stood happily waiting for the daisy train to take them to KFC so they can discover 11 different herbs and spices.

Things are about to get finger lickin good, as Hinata falls over and shits himself on Kageyamas shoes.

"Thats lush that is" orgasmed Kageyama

"Sorry I dropped a dynasty on ur warriors" masturbated Hinata.

It's good that Kageyama likes the colour brown, as he now has shit feet and will continue to do so for about 21 hours. Hinata got on the bus they were waiting for, letting out a small fart as he sat down.

Kagayama sat next to him, smelling diarrhoea. The familiar scent is something to behold. It was glorious.

The bus started and went over a bump, making the bus shake and Hinata shat himself a lil bit more.

"aAAA " said Hinata

"You are a cock" said Kagemaya, getting his cock out.

"Thats absolutely lUSH that is, Kageyjgi"

"I know"

They then looked behind them and saw that eveyone was breakdancing.

It was a sign.

It was necessary: Hinata grabbed Kageyama's cock and spinend it like a helicporte r. He started flying: the wind in his hair.

"Bye bye Hinata" cummed Kageyama.

This was the end, thought Kageyama, as he shat a cannonball up to Hinata. Hinata spiked the cannonball, volleyball style, causing it to smash a car nearby, with a low farting sound coming from Kageyama.

His asshole was gaping. It was glorious. Like that one town in pokemon X that has a huge hole in it. His ass looked like that. It was really a sight.

Hinata was still flying, and started to spin violently.

"aaaanyom" cried Hinata as a flew at terminal velocity into the atmosphere. HinAta caught a KFC bucket in his hands. "This trip was worth it" he thought to himself. All he needed was Tsukishimas dinosaur and he could truly be happy.

Hinata soared to the sun, fulfilling his role as the ginger kid that shits himself. He spiked the KFC bucket so hard that it turned into shit and blew up on the ground below.

hE SHAT HImnself again.

Kageyma was full on shooting cum in the bus. Titanic was hapening;

the end.

 these words are mm so my word count is 420 ok? That better be ok. is it 420? Yes Byebye

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wrote this when we were both high and i wrote him something back and i keep shitting myself when i read this, i, am a 10 yr old
> 
> ... ᶦ ᵖʳᵒᵐᶦˢᵉ ᶦᶫᶫ ʷʳᶦᵗᵉ ᵐᵒʳᵉ ᵃᵖᵖᵉᵃᶫᶦᶰᵍ ᶠᶦᶜˢ ᶰᵉˣᵗ ᵗᶦᵐᵉ ⁽ʰᵉ ᶫʸᶦᶰᵍ⁾


End file.
